The present application generally relates to methods of treating animals, including humans. More particularly, it relates to methods of treating animals to enhance the activity of natural killer lymphocytes.
It is known that the natural killer lymphocytes in animals, including humans, are capable of disabling or destroying cells which have acquired foreign characteristics, such as tumor cells or virus-infected cells. Enhancing the activity of killer lymphocytes also could be effective in preventing the formation of tumor cells and virus-infected cells and enhancing the immune defenses of an animal against mutated cells of the animal or pathogen infected cells.
Obviously, it would be advantageous to have a method for enhancing the activity of natural killer lymphocytes in animals.